PeterXJane Story!
by girl who won't stop believing
Summary: I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything good. I don't know what to put for the summary, so read the first chapter and if you like it keep reading and review, but if you don't like it then don't keep on reading and review something bad please.
1. Off to Neverland

**This my first story on peter pan, so easy on me please.**

**All of the P.O.V's are Jane's or Peter's and maybe No ones.**

**If the words are bold it's singing and if I was you I would play the song while it's going on, but only if you want to.**

**Jane's P.O.V**

I was running. Running and ducking for protection. Nana II was with me, bombs were falling everywhere. I wore some short shorts, black tights, short black boots, a purple jumper saying "I BELIEVE" in big thick green letters, underneath I had a ripped green thin strapped top with a purple long sleeved vest underneath it. (Great thing to wear though a bombing).

When we got to the house we dashed to the bomb shelter Mum, Danny and Dad wasn't in there.

"Nana II stay here, I'm going to check the house to see if Mum, Danny and Dad are in there." I told her. I ran inside the house and was horrified by what I saw. T-t-t-t-they were dead! No! There were shot three times. Tears poured down my face. The house shook and I could hear nana II barking, with one last glance at my family I ran to the bomb shelter and hugged nana II. I cried and cried.

When it was over we went back to the house, tear just kept falling down my cheeks. I ran upstairs into my room and flopped down into my bed, my face in my pillow, and cried harder than I ever did before. Nana II came in, jumped onto my bed and curled up at the end, looking sad.

*5 hours later*

I was still crying but not as much now. Nana II nudged my arm and turned her head to the guitar. I looked at her, gave her a kiss on the nose and said.

"You always know what to do Nana when I'm down, thank you."

I walked over to my guitar.

Peter's P.O.V

What was this pain in my chest? It hurt so much. I felt it after Jane had left. The lost boys weren't that much cheerful or playful now. Jane only left three months ago. I wonder if it was because of her that we felt so down. I felt something pulling my sleeve. It was Tootles.

"Peter, when is Jane coming back?" he asked. It was the first time he actually spoke to me and the first times any of us that actually heard him.

"I don't know Tootles. I really don't." I replied. I hurt to say it to him. He was beginning to feel and look more upset every day now. That's it I've had enough of all this sadness around here. "I'm bringing Jane back." I said firmly.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled wide eyed.

"I said I'm bringing Jane back." I told them and they cheered. "Tink, can I have some pixie dust? I need you here to watch the lost boys." She nodded and handed me a little bag of pixie dust. I flew off to Jane. We needed her back. I needed her back. I flew as fast as I could to her. When I got there the window was open.

Jane.

She looked a little different from before, her hair as longer though it was in a ponytail, it must have gone to the middle of her back, her face had matured a bit, and she had looked as if she had grown at least an inch or two, besides that she looked the same.

She had a guitar in her hands. The sound that she was playing sounded sad. I wonder why.

Sometime later, when she had finished, as she put her guitar down, she had a sad smile on her face, tears running down then she broke down into sobs. I flew in and landed in front of her. Nana II looked up at me and smiled a sad smile.

"Jane?" her head shot up.

"Peter?" Jane asked. More and more tears can down her. I sat on the bed and pulled her on my lap, while she cried into my chest.

"Come on Jane stop crying, please. What's wrong?" she managed to calm down a bit and said.

"There're dead. Mum, Dad and Danny I've lost them all, the only one I have left is Nana II." My eyes widen. I looked down at her, I felt sorry for Jane; she had lost most of her family.

"Why don't you and Nana II come to Neverland with me? I, the lost boys and Tink, we all miss you. "Jane looked up at me smiled a happy smile and nodded. A grin appeared on my face; I was so happy that I had picked her up and spun her round and round. "Jane do you remember how to fly?" I asked her after I had put her down.

"Umm…well…." She started then ran to the window and jumped. I swear I had a heart attack, I ran over to the window and just as I was to jump to grab her, she flew up her face inches away from mine, which made me blush, and winked with a cheeky grin on her face. And as for pay back I gave her a peck on the lips. Her face when from cheeky to shocked within 3 seconds, now she was the one with the red face.

"Guess you still can remember and that was for scaring me to death." I chuckled. "By the way how can you still fly?" her hands went to the back of her neck and undid the gold chain that I could see. When she showed it to me, I was a bit shocked to see at the end of the gold chain was a little bottle of pixie dust.

"Tink gave it to me before I left." She told me.

"And I thought that Tink didn't like you." I said playfully.

"Well she does and I bet you didn't know that she still visits me."

"So that's where she's been going off to. The lost boys going to be mad at her." She laughed. God did I miss that laugh.

I sprinkled some pixie dust on Nana II, grabbed Jane's hand and we flew off to Neverland.

**Next chapter coming very soon! :)**


	2. Treasure hunt!

**See I told you it would come very soon!**

When we were outside the hideout Jane whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. I put on a sad face, when into the hideout the boys looked at me with hope, but when they saw me all that hope disappeared. Tootles cried harder and harder that's when Jane came in and scooped him up in her arms. I only saw her move when she had picked him up! What the hook? Then I heard I scream, it was Jane, all the boys had jumped on top of Jane hugging her to death. I just laughed and laughed with Nana II beside me.

"Are you going to stand there laughing or are you going to help me?" she asked.

I didn't know whether to actually help her or not. She gave me a look and I sighted, but still chuckling.

"Boys get off of Jane." I said sternly. They looked at me and yelled.

"NO!"

WHAT?!

"We will only get off Jane if she asks us to." They heads whipped back to Jane and she just laughed.

"Boys please get off." She asked nicely to them and they DID!

"Um, excuse me but last time I checked, I was in charged." I said.

"Not anymore." Jane joked. Tootles was still clutching onto her as if her was scared that she would leave again, while the rest of the boys went over to Nana II.

Jane's P.O.V

"Why'd you come back? Not that it's like we don't want you here we do, but why?" asked the twins.

"Well three reasons. One I miss you all. Two I get too much attention from the boys at my school. And three my mum, dad and Danny are dead." Tears were forming from my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Too much attention from the boys at your school?" asked Peter a bit mad.

"Aww, is someone jealous?" I said playfully.

"Me? Jealous? Now way. I just want to know what you mean by 'too much attention from the boys.'"

"Well after a week after I came back home I went to a little privet school, for children who were still in London, and well I don't know what happened, all I know is that I started to get love letters in my bag every day and notes passed to me. Whenever the boy asked me out I always refused to. It was quite annoying, Mum and Dad found it odd and Danny though it was degusting, which I agreed with. My best friends used to beat them up to hell if they asked me out again or pushed me up agents a wall." I explained. Peter's face went red with anger when I had said the last bit. Oh he's so jealous.

Slightly asked me to tell them what happened when I was back at home, in London. I told them everything, except the very odd things me and my friends did. If I had told them that I would never live to see another day, because of it.

"I'm bored." Said Cubby.

"Then let's play a game. What game would you like to do?" I had asked the boys.

"Treasure hunt!" The lost boys yelled.

"Good thing I hid it pretty well this time." Said Peter. I smirked at him and said.

"It's in Dead Man's Cave." Just then his jaw fell to the floor and his eyes widened, oh my god it was beautiful, and when he was un-shocked he zoomed to hide the treasure again. When he can back, "Mermaid lagoon" he left again. This went on hours, the lost boys were laughing. The boys fell asleep after sometime; I was starting to feel sleepy so I went to sleep in peter's bed. 'I hope this annoys so him' I thought. When my face hit the pillow I was asleep within 0.2 seconds (If's that's possible).

Peter's P.O.V

'How the hell does she know where I put the treasure?!' I thought. I had finally found a place where even Jane wouldn't know where it was. It was now a new hiding spot.

I flew back to the hideout to find everyone asleep, so I decided to go to sleep myself, but when I got into my room I found Jane asleep in my bed. 'She must have done that to annoy me.' I thought. It was about the 3rd time she had done something to annoy or scare me. Maybe I should do something to annoy her. I got into my bed, right next to Jane, and fell asleep, but before I was in a deep sleep I felt her snuggle up to me.

**Short chapter I know, but deal with it. New chapie VERY soon!**


	3. Hook!

**I'll just get on with it**

**I don't own Peter Pan! **

Jane's P.O.V *next day*

I felt something warm next to me as I began to wake up, but I didn't open my eyes, I was still sleepy plus I was next to something warm. Whatever it was I snuggled up to it. Then it went up and down as if it was breathing, I opened my eyes and saw green in my face I lifted my head to look at what it was. My face went bright red. It was Peter and his arms were wrapped around my waist, so I couldn't back off away from him. Peter was starting to wake up so I put my head back down into his chest and closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep.

"I know we're a wake Jane." Dang he's good.

"You did this to annoy me right?"

"No." I gave him a look. "OK, maybe I did."

"Thought so. Just one question. Why? " I asked.

"Three reasons one, you scared me to death, two you kept knowing where the treasure was and it was starting to get annoying, and three you were, and still in, my bed witch I thought you did to annoy me." He said with a smirk.

"Huh, guess you found out that I was trying to annoy you then."

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Peter? You want to let go of me or are you just going to keep your hold on me?" I smirked a little when I saw him go a bit red, intently he let go of me. I laughed; you got to admit it was funny.

"Shut up!" He yelled, but not so loud that it woke you the losties. It just made me laugh even more.

Then Nana II came in and jumped on the bed and started licking Peter's face. While she was doing that I snuck out of Hangman's Tree, to the forest when I was sure that I couldn't see Hangman's Tree anymore, when I was sure I ran, I ran all around the forest. If Peter or the lost boys had seen me run now they would think I would be odd that I could run faster than anyone in Neverland. Then again I do have a few secrets that no one knows. But I guess since my family, besides Nana II, knows about what happened when I was little, in my crib.

As I was running I was wondering why I didn't have that nightmare that I normally had, no matter what it had always the same. Peter, the lost boys and even Tink dead, I had seen them been killed, and all I did was stand there as if something was holding me back from saving them, then I would see a red glow coming from my eyes. Then I would wake up.

When I had got back the place had been wrecked. I saw a note it said.

'Dear Jane

If you want to see your precious Pan, fairy, boys and mutt come and get them, I still have some unfinished business with you.

Hook'

I growled (actually growled, like a wolf) at the name.

Hook!

He'd taken my friends and now he was going to pay. I could feel my anger rise, so I took deep breath and calmed down. I thought of a plan, the perfect way to save them.

And with that I was off.

Peter's P.O.V

It was like last time. Hook had capture me and the boys, but this time they had captured Tink and Nana II, tied the boys to the mast of the ship and me tied to an Anker on the plank. Tink was in a little mettle cage and Nana was in a big cage. Where's Jane when you need her?

"Well look what we have here boys?" said Hook.

"LET ME GO YOU LIT-" The voice was muffled by a hand.

Hold on I know that voice it was Jane!

Two men were holding her tight on her arms, but it looked like Jane wasn't even trying to get out of their grip.

"Well little Jane did you come the show?" asked Hook in the usual voice when he thought he was finally going to get rid of me.

"Yes actually. The show where I kick your butt." She smirked. I laughed a bit same old Jane.

"Well what shall we do with this young lassie? I know why don't we -" he had no time to finish, because Jane had kick him where the sun don't shine. "You're going to pay for that you little brat!" Tink, lost boys, the crew and I gasped. Jane's head was facing to her left shoulder; her wide eyes were looking down to the floor.

Hook had just smacked Jane across the face!

Jane's hair covered her face, as she lowered her head down forward, and her shoulders started to shake. No way was Jane crying. But then there was a giggle followed by a laugh, Jane wasn't crying, but laughing.

"Oh no" said a voice.

"He's dead!" said another.

"Last person who slapped her was never seen again." said a third.

All those voices belonged to girls. We all looked up, except for Jane, there were three girls floating in the air, one with black frizzy hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She was wearing black trousers, a long white sleeved top that said 'RED OR DEAD' in black and black flats. Another with light brown hair tanned skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a white and orange stripped top, blue trousers and brown sandals. And the third with a really light blond hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. She wore blue shorts, like Jane's, and a pink short sleeved baggy top with pink strapped sandals.

"Now who are you?" Asked Smee.

"They call me Nicole ." Said the girl with back frizzy hair.

"Jade." The brown haired answered.

"I'm Amy" said the light blond haired girl.

"Hey Hook, you might want to back off" all the girls backed away.

"Why?" he yelled.

They pointed to Jane.

She had stopped laughing. She looked straight into Hook's eyes, and then her own started to glow red. The two men had already let go of her. She clicked her fingers and a there was a little spark. Then she smirked again and looked up to the girls and they smirked back. Then Jane yelled.

"PRINCESS WORRIER READY FOR ACTION!"

Fire then swirled all around her when it had disappeared Jane was wearing something different.

**Jane's P.O.V**

Oh how I miss wearing these clothes. Now I wore a short white v neck top that ended a bit higher up from my stomach, black baggy trousers that hugged my hips with two chains either side of them and black lace up boots that went an 2 inches above my ankle.

I though a fireball at the crew and it set their butts on fire, they screamed and jumped into the water.

"Well that was easy." I said a bit bored now.

"Jane look out!" yelled the lost boys.

I turned around just in time to doge Hooks sword. Damit. Now I wish I had my sword.

Sometime later Hook and I were back up on top of the mast again, but this time I didn't have Tinkerbelle and Hook had somehow managed to cut my pixie dust off my neck. I looked down to the boys. The lost boys were scared and Peter looked worried, scared and angry. I looked back at Hook all I saw was anger. He was getting closer and closer, the closer he got the more I backed up.

"Any late words brat."

"Umm….bye?"

I couldn't go back any farer; I was right at the end of the pole. Next thing I knew is that I felt something wet on my stomach, I looked down and it had turned out that Hook had stabbed and slit me. I put my head back up and my vision went all blurry, I felt my eyes start to close and I fell backwards all I heard was Peter screaming my name before everything went black.

Peter's P.O.V

I screamed Jane's name before she had hit the water. Amy was untying the losties and Jade freeing Tinkerbelle and Nana II, while Nicole was untying me. When I was free I dashed to jump into the water, but the girls grabbed me.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET JANE" I shouted fighting to get free from their grip.

"Listen Peter, it's too late to save her. Besides you need to kick that codfish's butt for what he did." Jade shouted back.

I stopped and looked back at them they were right; I had to teach the old codfish a lesson. I took out my dagger and shot up towards Hook.

"Hook you're going to pay for that, you black hearted pirate."

No one's P.O.V *with Jane*

Jane was sinking deeper; her blood was mixing with the water as it was oozing out.

A black figure was coming towards Jane. It grabbed her with its claws and swam to the closest rock. The thing flew out of the water; it settled Jane on the rock carefully and nudged her slightly. When it didn't word it used its round black nose to lift her hand, it closed its eyes and started to glow. The wounds on Jane started to close up but not fully heal. Jane's eyes fluttered open.

"What…? How…?" she turned her head to see….

"Nightfly?"

He nodded.

"You're the best Nightfly"

She hugged him.

"Come on we have to get back to the Jolly Roger" she said as she stood up. Nightfly shook his head.

"Oh come on I've got a plan so don't worry."

She climbed on to Nightfly's saddle and whispered the plan in his ear. Nightfly flew along the water, slowing down when they get nearer to the ship.

"Stay down ok Nightfly?"

He nodded.

I climbed onto the ship and hid behind some barrels, where the losties and the girls were standing. She was shocked then she saw Peter. 'He looks really angry and I think he actually might kill Hook.' thought Jane.

Peter fought Hook with all his anger. He was mad of what he had done to his Jane.

Hook was about to bring his sword down on Peter, when Jane appeared in front of Peter and grabbed the sharp sword.

"How did you survive?" asked Hook shocked.

Jane didn't answer. She twirled around snatching the sword out of Hook's hand and holding it to his throat. All Jane was feeling was pain, Nightfly had only closed up the wounds not healed them, she knew any minute now that she would collapse.

Peter looked at shocked. Jane…..was….alive. JANE WAS ALIVE! Peter had felt as if he got his happy thought back. He breathed a sigh of relief. His Jane was alive and angry.

"Peter" whispered Jane.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Get the others and get off the ship now."

"I'm not leaving you Jane. I already lost you once; I'm not letting that happen again."

"Peter just do it I'll be ok. I promise."

"Fine."

Peter went to the others and took them to the rock Nightfly had saved Jane on. They stayed there, waiting for Jane to come back.

*Meanwhile with Jane*

As fast as lighting Jane had kick Hook in the groin twice as hard as before and ran to the other side of the ship yelling.

"Bangarang!"

At that moment Nightfly pushed the ship so that it went to its side and just before the ship went to its side and fell over upside down, Jane ran to the side Nightfly had pushed the ship and Hook had reopened her slit wound. She managed to jump on the side of the ship and get Nightfly to catch her. Since Jane had passed out Nightfly swam to the others at the speed of light worried about his best friend/owner.

"JANE!" they all screamed.

"We need to get her to the Indians camp and quick. Tink give the boys some pixie dust." Peter said as he picked her up and flew as fast as he could to the Indians camp.

**Long chapter I know, but it was to make up for the last one.**

**Review!**


	4. Let's have a Laugh

**I don't own Peter Pan **

The Indians had been working on Jane for four hours. When they had finished Peter was the first one in the tent to see Jane. She looked paler than usual; she had stiches on her stomach and blood on her top, she had her left arm covering her face, as if she didn't want anyone to see her face.

"How you doing Jane?" asked Peter.

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Jane, don't ever do something like that again please. I almost lost you."

"'I almost lost you'?" she smirked a little.

"I-i-i-i meant 'we'. We almost lost you." Peter stuttered turning a bit red.

The others came in to see how Jane was doing. Jane moved her arm to see the girls for a quick second, the put it back down. Jade saw a look on Jane's face before she had put her arm back down.

"Hey boys, can you give us a minute?" asked Jade.

Even though Peter didn't want to leave Jane's side he said.

"Sure." And left with the losties.

Jane moved her arm away and looked at the girls. They all knew that face very well.

"Jane, are you sure you want us to do it? You know that it mig-" Nicole asked.

"I'm sure." Jane interrupted

The three girls took off their charm bracelets and Amy clicked her fingers and Jane's appeared in her hands. They all looked the same except for two differences. One Jane's was purple, Amy's white, Jade's pink and Nicole's baby blue. And two they had their symbol/animal on. Jane had a wolf, Amy had a fox, Jade had a cat and Nicole had a leopard. The girls placed them into a circle and said the words to activate them.

Jane: If your alone I will be your shadow.

Jade: If you want to cry I will be you shoulder

Nicole: If you want a hug I will be your pillow.

Amy: If you need to be happy I will be your smile.

All: But if anytime you need a FRIEND I will just be me.

The charms started to glow, spin and rise. Each of the girl's birthmarks (which are on their wrists) started to burn and turn red, the girls hissed in pain. Jane was still hissing in pain as for Jade, Leigh-Ann and Perrie's pain started to wear off.

After a painful healing the girls had passed out. Ten minutes later they woke up to find Jane was poking Nicole.

"Come on. I was to see if it really worked." Said Jane.

"How?" asked Amy .

"The old fashion way." Jane smirked.

**[Intro:]**

** Something about**

**Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Just something about the boy**

Amy, Jade and Nicole left the tent saying. " Come on Jane."

Jane came out doing cartwheels, when she stopped she sang.

**[Jane:]**

** It's the verse in my head**

** The words that make me stutter**

** The swag in my step**

** The change from gray to colour **

**A guaranteed bet**

** Oh, I found my lucky number**

** The feeling that you get**

** Can't help but make me wonder**

Jane giggled and dance with her friends (Not the boys and Tink) professionally, without a care in the world.

**[Nicole /Jade:]**

** No need to try**

** He's just right**

** He's got that something**

** I can't let nobody tell me no**

** No I don't mind**

** Takes me high**

** I won't stop until the boy is mine**

**[Chorus:]**

** He got me good**

** I've got it bad**

** He got me feeling like a girl gone mad**

** Got me running around like I'm a lovefool**

** Taking me down I can't stop**

** He got me up**

** I can't come down**

** He got me locked and I don't want out**

** I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice**

** There's just something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** There's just something about the boy**

**[Amy:]**

** It's the first time we met**

** The lightening to my thunder**

** The green light on red**

** The kiss that pulls me under**

** It's only for me**

** If you're the test I got the answer**

** And I'm all that you need**

** Now you finally get the chance to**

**[Jade/Nicole:]**

** No need to try**

** He's just right**

** He's got that something**

** I can't let nobody tell me no**

** No I don't mind**

** Takes me high**

** I won't stop until the boy is mine**

**[Chorus:]**

** He got me good**

** I've got it bad**

** He got me feeling like a girl gone mad**

** Got me running around like I'm a lovefool**

** Taking me down I can't stop**

** He got me up**

** I can't come down**

** He got me locked and I don't want out**

** I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice**

** There's just something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** There's just something about the boy**

**[Amy:]**

** I know you like to play it slow**

** But I'm running out of time**

** It's like I lost my self-control**

** 'Cause you are the one**

** And you know what you've done**

** My poor heart's come undone**

** Baby please**

**[Chorus:]**

** He got me good**

** I've got it bad**

** He got me feeling like a girl gone mad**

** Got me running around like I'm a lovefool**

** Taking me down I can't stop**

** He got me up**

** I can't come down**

** He got me locked and I don't want out**

** I know he's playing my heart and I ain't got no choice**

** There's just something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** There's just something about the boy**

**[Outro:]**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Something about**

** Something about the boy**

** Just something about the boy **

"Ah man, I miss doing that." Laughed Amy.

Jane turned to the lost boys and Peter and smiled.

"Alright boys?" she asked.

Once again the boys tackled her into a hug, including Peter.

"We'll see you tomorrow Jane. Bye." Waved Nicole, laughing. The girls got on Nightfly and flow away.

"Who knew you could dance and sing?" said Peter making the losties laugh.

Sometime later the boys had let go except for Peter, who was scared that Jane would actually never come back next time.

"Peter you can let go of me now." Said Jane going a bit red.

"No." his voice was muffled by Jane's hair.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose you again."

"Peter," she moved back and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I promise with all my heart."

"Good, cause your never leaving my side again." Peter smirked, and then he yawned.

"You two go back to Hangman's Tree we're going to stay here a bit." Slightly said.

"Ok. Hey Peter, I have an idea. Peter, you and me, let's have a race. But let's do something a bit different. You'll fly and I'll run, see who's fastest. You up for it?" Jane said.

"You're on." Peter smirked.

"Ok then. Nibs would you do the honours?"

"On your marks, Ready…..Set…..GO" Nibs yelled.

Jane ran so fast that Peter had only gone ten inches of the ground and Jane was only about half way home within five minutes.

While Peter was flying he saw Jane running to the top of the rock, (the one had tried to get Jane to fly on) he chuckled remembering that day.

Then he saw Jane leap from the top of the rock and land even closer to Hangman's Tree. 'Ah nut! I need to hurry up Jane's almost there.' Thought Peter.

2 minutes later Peter was in the hideout. Jane was nowhere in sight. Peter walked around to see if Jane was anywhere inside.

"Looks like I win." He sighed.

"Nope." Said a voice.

Peter looked up and was tackled to the ground by a laughing Jane. Jane was laughing too much that she didn't notice that Peter was now the one on top of her. When she had calmed down she then notice that Peter was on top of her and super close to her too, which made her blush.

"Hey." She moaned. "That's not fair. I was laughing too hard."

"Too bad." Peter chuckled.

"Well can you get off me now?" Jane smirked. Then it dropped when Peter replied.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. Jane had a serious face in.

"All righty then."

Jane then flipped them over so now she was on top, but lucky was not on her side because, Jane started to laugh, again. And rolled off Peter, then Peter started to laugh as well. **(A/N: Why am I making them laugh so much, I will never know.)**

When they calmed down, Jane got up from the floor and lied down in the hammock. Her breathing was steady lips slightly parted; she had a hand on the scar that Hook had made. Jane looked shattered only then did she realise that she was still in her fighting/dancing form.

"Princess Worrier off duty." She whispered.

Jane started to glow a light purple, when it faded Jane was back in the clothes she wore before, but without her jumper.

**Till next time and I wont update for a while, maybe, on this story.**

**Review!**


	5. Authors note

Oh my god I thought I would never have to do an authors note for any of my stories. Anyway I have some news it's nothing bad to you, but to me it is, well my computer screen is smashed in the corner then when I was typing the next chapter the other corn on the right side had gone all weird when I picked it up, so the screen is all busted and if I could remember what I typed on my computer I would type it on my iPad, but it would take a really long time, (took my 45 minutes to do this on my iPad) anyway I don't know how long it would be to get it fixed and I could use the schools computer, but you always have someone breathing down your neck and their only used for homework. So yeah.  
>Bye reader, be back with a new chapter soon I hope.<br>BloodyNightMareXOXOKXI


	6. I love you

**Me: Hey everyone I'm back! *cricket* Wow tough crowd. Ok then I will just retype that bit everyone has been waiting for. *gets computer and starts to "retype" the part* **

**Reviewers: Wait we didn't hear what you said! Welcome back. **

**Me: *smirks and stops "retyping" the story* Good. Ok now on with the story! I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Jane's P.O.V<p>

There was an awakered silence between Peter and I. Not one of us said a word.

"So…" I said.

"So what?" asked Peter.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm utterly bored" I sighed. There was nothing do to since the Losties where at the Indian's camp.

"Well I can think of one thing we can do?" said Peter.

"And what tha-where'd you go? Peter?" I called looking around the room.

Next thing I noticed was that I was on the floor laughing my head off because, Peter and tickling me. I begged him to stop , but he just wouldn't, he just kept on smiling and on top of that he was sitting on top of me so I couldn't get away. When he stopped I was trying to get my breath back, when I had gotten it back, I faked that I still didn't have it still. Then I jumped on Peter and tickled him as pay back. He burst out laughing I started smiling and laughing. I had got him begging for mercy to stop, I shook my head. I kept at it for five minutes before finally stopping. After Peter got his breath back I stared to get off him, but he pulled me back down and our faces were really close, my face started to heat up. He flipped us over, so now he was on top of me AGAIN!

"You know I've spent half the day on my back, right?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled.

"You going to get off me?"

"Nope."

"Thought so. But why?" I whinnied.

"Because I've wanted to do this for a long time." I gave him a questioning look, not knowing what he meant, but I do know that my face was probable red now.

My eyes widened the next thing he did was something I thought that, the guy I had been crushing on since I first saw, Peter Pan would never do anything like this. To anyone! He kissed me, full on the lips. Sure he had pecked my on the lips when I scared the hell out of him, but that was for pay back, (Something me and peter keep on doing apparently) but this was different. He had said and I quote 'Because I've wanted to do this for a long time'. Just how long had he wanted to kiss me? My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I felt him smile into the kiss. We Kissed for a bit longer. When we had to break apart I turned my head to the side, blushing like mad, trying to avoid Peter's gaze. He took his hand and grabbed my chin so I was looking straight into his hazel eyes. What he said next had completely shocked me.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you." If it was even possible I blushed even more. "I love you Jane Darling." He whispered.

"I love you Peter Pan." I whispered back and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

**R&r bye**


End file.
